Demons and Angels
is the fourth episode of the second season and the 22nd overall episode of Code Black. Short Summary On Halloween night, Willis, Noa and Elliott rush to the scene of a fire at a haunted theater, where Dr. Nolan (Kathleen Rose Perkins) and her boyfriend's son are trapped. Full Summary Ethan runs into Amanda in the ER. She's dressed up as a cat for her Halloween date. They're going to the Lamour theatre for a pop-up haunted house. Amanda is surprised that Ethan knows the story, but because he's an old murder buff, not an old movie buff. He asks about her date and she points to Ian Lenwick, who is dressed as Batman. He's her boyfriend's son. Her boyfriend is in San Diego, which is why she has Ian. Amanda tells him to try to survive the night, because Halloween in Los Angeles brings out all the demons. Campbell is worried about Mike staying intubated, because it increases his chance of penumonia. He wants to do a tracheostomy instead, as he tells Desmond. Angus overhears this and asks what's happening. Angus says Mike's been showing signs of higher-brain function, so he'd like to try extubating and alloweing him to breathe on his own instead. Campbell thinks it's too risky and Desmond agrees. Paramedics unload a patient with hand trauma from punching a windshield. He also had meth on him. He says the devil is chasing him. He BP is high, so they need to sedate him before he has a stroke. The next ambulance has a man with smoke inhalation. He has airway burns. Malaya says they need to intubate. A haunted theatre caught fire and caused a cave-in. It's the same theatre Amanda and Ian went to. A car, driven poorly, pulls into the ambulance bay. Erica Flynn, a child, gets out of the driver's seat. She asks them to help her grandpa, who is unsconscious in the passenger seat. Leanne sends Erica with a nurse and then goes to send to her grandfather. They take the grandpa into the ER. He's crashing. In the next bed, Malaya notices Rollie's hand shaking as he intubates a patient. Leanne slams her first on the grandpa's chest, which restores sinus rhythm. Eloise then says there are many more incoming from the fire as they take him to the cath lab. Ethan decides to go to the theatre. He wants to take Noa, Elliot, and Charlotte, but Leanne tells him to leave Charlotte there. She also tells him to be careful. Ethan calls Elliot and Noa to go with him as he calls Amanda. She says the roof caved in, trapping Ian in the projection booth. He's not replying. They lose phone signal. Ethan tells Noa and Elliot they're going to a haunted house. At the theatre, They go to examine what they think is a patient, but it's fake. Ethan still can't reach Amanda. He tells Noa and Elliot to work together while he goes to find Amanda and Ian. Ethan calls for Amanda as he wander through the theatre. He's confused by a few of the jump scares, but eventually finds Amanda. She hugs him and tells him Ian's on the other side. They call his cell phone. Ian wakes up and they call for him to answer the phone. He starts the video call. He says he has a cut on his leg. He uses his camera to show it to them. It's bleeding heavily. More debris falls, blocking Amanda and Ethan's way out. Heather finds Campbell. He says they need an extra hands in the ER. She wonders when the probation will be lifted, but he just tells her to assist the ER staff and do basic sutures and to page him for anything more complicated. She makes a snarky comment, so he tells her her problem is that her mouth is smarter than her brain. That and her blind ambition hold her back. He says next time she defies him, she's out. Mario is pulling glass out of the meth head's hand. Campbell tells him there are other patients that need his help. Leanne explains to Cheryl Flynn what happened to her father, that he had a heart attack and now he's in the cath lab. They tell her Erica was brave. Erica says she called 911, but they took too long. Tyler Flynn comes in and Cheryl asks where he was, because he was supposed to take his sister trick or treating. He says he went to a party and their grandpa said he'd take her. Tyler learns that his grandpa had a heart attack and believes his mother is blaming him for that. Cheryl slaps him and the doctors separate them. Ethan tries fruitlessly to get to Ian, then asks Ian if he has a belt. He doesn't have one that will work, so Ethan tells him to look for a rope and a pen. Ian looks around, but is scared by a prop doll. Ian finds a toolbox, which has a cord and a pen. Ethan talks him through making a tourniquet for his leg. It's not bleeding as much, but Ian's stomach still hurts. He says something fell on it. Rollie asks Charlotte what he'd do for their patient. She gives her recommendation and then Leanne comes in to ask her to go decompress the waiting room. Charlotte asks Leanne not to send her out there because people always take pictures when she's out there. They see her as a movie star, not a doctor. Leanne asks how she sees herself and then tells her doctors see patients wherever they are and sends her out. Elliot and Noa treat a burn patient together. Ethan asks Ian to show them his belly with the camera. He has a large bruise and his stomach is protruding like his mother's. His mother died of leukemia. Ethan says he has a retroperitoneal bleed. Cheryl's father is coding. Leanne's running the code, but Jesse gives her the phone, saying it's Ethan and it's an emergency. Ethan explains Ian's injuries to her and asks her to send a REBOA kit, so it's there when they get Ian out. Campbell comes in to get the patient and overhears Leanne say REBOA and asks who it is. Ethan says Ian will die without it, so Leanne says it's on its way, over Campbell's objections. Leanne explains that it's Ian's only chance. Charyl's dad has been down for 30 minutes. Leanne calls time of death at 11:32 PM. Now she has to go tell Cheryl her dad is dead, so she asks Campbell about the REBOA kit. Campbell tells a nurse to get the kit to the theatre. Ethan tells Ian help is on the way. More debris falls, injuring Amanda. He moves the debris to free her. Ian calls out for them. Ethan tells Amanda she has a displaced rib. He then uses a piece of metal to pry open the door to Ian and pulls Ian out. He then carries Ian over to Amanda. Elliot and Noa are treating Betsy, who is resisting. She's upset that she took the gig and says she's firing her agent. Elliot goes to place the line using landmarks, but gets int he artery instead of the vein. They hold pressure and try the other side. In the waiting room, Charlotte gets her picture taken. Malaya comes up and tells her that everyone in there is having their night ruined. But Charlotte gets to help make it better. She points out a kid dressed as Jessamine and has Charlotte start there. Charlotte goes to the little girl and tells her she makes a fierce Jessamine. The kid's face lights up when she recognizes Cahrlotte. Tyler tells Leanne his mom won't stop crying. He thinks he killed his grandpa. Leanne has him come with her. In a room, Leanne shows Tyler that his grandfather had emphysema and blockages in his heart. He died of a lifetime of hard living. It's not Tyler's fault. Leanne says Cheryl thinks it's her fault and hates herself for it. Leanne leads Tyler into the room where his mom and sister are. Cheryl gets up and tells him his grandfather loved him and he had a good life and it wasn't anybody's fault. Tyler hugs his mom and cries with her. Erica gets up and hugs them, too. Ian's still in pain, but Ethan tells him to hang on a little longer. Charlotte takes the little girl to get candy. Rollie's hand shakes and he drops his coffee. Malaya goes to help him, but he tells her he's fine. Mario and Angus talk about Mike. Angus is about to give in, but Mario encourages him to stand up for himself. Mike chose him. If he relents, he's giving the power to the people Mike didn't want to have it. Ian has been giving morphine and is sleeping. Ethan offers some to Amanda, but she says she doesn't want any. She struggling to breathe, but wants to wait for an OR to reduce her rib. She asks how Ethan ended up in Los Angeles. He says he was in Afghanistan and learned about a sick kid who wouldn't come to their base because his parents were worried about being spotted. He went to the village and removed the kid's appendix. He came through fine, but patrol found his body a few days later. They'd shot him in the head and ripped open his sutures. Ethan doesn't feel guilty, but it's complicated. They used a little kid to send a message that they'd take no more American message. He decided he wasn't going to be scared off and against order, he went to all the villages and treated everyone who asked until he got caught. They saw it as an act of defiance, which he admits it was. They then hear the rescuers coming. Ethan calls out to them as Amanda passes out. Ethan quickly replaces her rib and she wakes with a gasp as the rescuers break through the wall with an axe. The meth head wakes up in the waiting room. He is having auditory hallucinations. He struggles with a security guard and grabs his gun. Mario and Angus rush to have everyone get down, but the meth head fires the gun twice. In Center Stage, Malaya hears the shots, but Rollie tells her to focus on her patient. In the waiting room, Charlotte pushes the little girl down and Campbell tackles the shooter. Leanne comes in and sends Angus to make sure no one was hurt. Angus finds Charlotte on top of the girl. The girl is okay, but Charlotte's been shot. They call for a gurney. They get her on the gurney and move her to Center Stage. Eloise announces to Center Stage that someone was shot in the waiting room. She then tells them they got the shooter. They watch as Charlotte is wheeled into Center Stage. They start to work on her. Ethan asks on the phone to talk to Campbell, but Heather says he's in surgery. He explains the case to Heather. She doesn't think Ian will make it, but Ethan says he's going to use REBOA and tells Heather to have the OR prepped. Noa and Elliot bring in Betsy and see people crying. Rollie tells them to focus on their patient and nothing else is more important. Noa sees Charlotte on the bed. Campbell says Charlotte needs a thoracotomy and wants to move her to the OR, but Leanne says she's not stable enough to move, so they need to do it in the ER. Jesse tells them to stop arguing and get it together for Charlotte. She loses pulse, so they start the thoracotomy in the ER. Ethan threads the balloon into Ian's aorta. He tells Amanda it's dangerous, but if they don't try it, he'll die. He gets the balloon in and Ian come out of his arrest. They're still working on Charlotte as the staff watches. They can't stop Charlotte's bleeding. Heather says they better have the OR ready because Ethan has arrived. Ethan brings Ian in and tells Amanda she can watch from above. He asks Heather if the OR is ready. She says it is, but there's no surgeon. He says she is available and so is he. She says she's on probation and Campbell will fire her. He asks if she's a surgeon or not. She says she can't throw away her career, but he says this is a career. She's a doctor and there's a patient. As he gets on the elevator, he tells her to make a decision. At the last second, she gets on the elevator with him. Heather and Ethan are working on Ian. Amanda asks what's happening. There's a lot of bleeding, but Ethan is adamant that they're going to save him. They are able to stabilize him. Ethan says he wants to close himself and thanks Heather for her help. They've controlled Charlotte's bleeding, but she's still in cardiac arrest. Campbell says she's been down too long and lost too much blood. Leanne is upset, but calls time of death, saying Charlotte's her responsibility. Jesse says he's sorry as he covers her face with a sheet. Everyone is visibly affected by the loss. Jesse tells Leanne it's not her fault, but she thinks it is. He says they knew it was over when they saw where the bullet hit. They've never saved a patient with that injury. Leanne says she sent Charlotte to the waiting room. Jesse says she sent her to treat patients, not to get kill. Leanne wonders what if she hadn't or if she'd sent Charlotte to the theatre with the others or if they hadn't cleared the meth patient. Leanne cries as she says Charlotte's someone's daughter. She hugs Jesse and then says she has to go call Charlotte's mom. Campbell tells Heather he heard what happened. She says he can fire her if he wants, but asks him to wait until tomorrow because it's been a terrible night. He instead reinstates her privileges. He says last time, she defied him for herself. This time, it was for her patient. Maybe she's a doctor after all. Heather says she's sorry about Charlotte. If anyone could have saved her, it would have been him. Ethan goes to see Ian, who is awake. He asks Amanda how she is and she says she doesn't know how to thank him. If he hadn't been there, Ian would have died. She says she was scared and he says he was, too. She says she's sorry about Charlotte and Ethan says he is, too. Just then, John Lenwick, Ian's father, comes in. He's relieved they're both okay. Amanda introduces him to Ethan and John thanks him. Desmond tries one last time to stop Angus from extubating, but Angus persists. Angus turns off the vent and removes the tube. Mike doesn't start to breathe, but Angus says it's been weeks, so they have to give him time. His oxygen drops. Leanne goes to re-intubate, but before she can put the tube in, Mike takes a shaky breath. He then continues to breathe on his own. Cast 2x04LeanneRorish.png|Leanne Rorish 2x04WillCampbell.png|Will Campbell 2x04MalayaPineda.png|Malaya Pineda 2x04RollieGuthrie.png|Rollie Guthrie 2x04AngusLeighton.png|Angus Leighton 2x04MarioSavetti.png|Mario Savetti 2x04HeatherPinkney.png|Heather Pinkney 2x04JesseSallander.png|Jesse Sallander 2x04EthanWillis.png|Ethan Willis 2x04AmandaNolan.png|Amanda Nolan 2x04CharlottePiel.png|Charlotte Piel 2x04ElliotDixon.png|Elliot Dixon 2x04NoaKean.png|Noa Kean 2x04DesmondLeighton.png|Desmond Leighton 2x04IanLenwick.png|Ian Lenwick 2x04CherylFlynn.png|Cheryl Flynn 2x04TylerFlynn.png|Tyler Flynn 2x04EloiseMunello.png|Nurse Eloise Munello 2x04JohnLenwick.png|John Lenwick 2x04LoganGreen.png|Logan Green 2x04EricaFlynn.png|Erica Flynn 2x04Betsy.png|Betsy 2x04MiniJessamine.png|Mini-Jessamine 2x04Mom.png|Mom 2x04SkullFace.png|Skull Face 2x04Sheriff.png|Sheriff (left) 2x04Paramedic1.png|Paramedic #1 2x04Paramedic2.png|Paramedic #2 Main Cast *Marcia Gay Harden as Dr. Leanne Rorish *Boris Kodjoe as Dr. Will Campbell *Melanie Chandra as Dr. Malaya Pineda *William Allen Young as Dr. Rollie Guthrie *Harry Ford as Dr. Angus Leighton *Benjamin Hollingsworth as Dr. Mario Savetti *Jillian Murray as Dr. Heather Pinkney *Luis Guzmán as Jesse Sallander *Rob Lowe as Col. Ethan Willis Guest Starring *Kathleen Rose Perkins as Dr. Amanda Nolan *Nafessa Williams as Dr. Charlotte Piel *Noah Gray-Cabey as Dr. Elliot Dixon *Emily Tyra as Dr. Noa Kean *Steven Culp as Dr. Desmond Leighton *Duncan Joiner as Ian Lenwick *Joey Honsa as Cheryl Flynn *Joshua Hoffman as Tyler Flynn Co-Starring *Abigail Klein as Nurse Eloise *Bradley Snedeker as John Lenwick *Matthew R. Staley as Logan Green *Brooklyn Silzer as Erica *Mary Kate Wiles as Betsy *Ava Davila as Mini-Jessamine *Brenda Arteaga-Walsh as Mom *Jeffrey Damnit as Skull Face *Omid Zader as Sheriff *Joshua Keller Katz as Paramedic #1 *Terrence Edwards as Paramedic #2 Medical Notes Mike Leighton *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) *'Treatment:' Mike was still intubated and was at risk for laryngeal stenosis and hospital-acquired pneumonia. Campbell wanted to do a tracheostomy instead, but because of the signs of higher-brain function, Angus wanted to extubatne him instead. After considering the options, Angus decided to extubate. Mike didn't breathe initially, but after a few minutes, he took a breath. Logan Green *'Diagnosis:' **Lacerations *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Mario Savetti *'Treatment:' **Stitches Logan, 31, had trauma to his hand from punching a windshield. He had multiple lacerations and had likely been using meth. They sedated him. Mario later pulled glass out of his hand and stitched him up. He later woke up in the hospital and wrestled a gun from security, which he fired several times before being subdued and arrested. Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Airway burns **Smoke inhalation *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Rollie Guthrie (ER physician) **Malaya Pineda (ER resident) **Charlotte Piel *'Treatment:' **Albuterol **Atrovent **Steroids A patient 23, had shortness of breath and cough from smoke inhalation. He had soot in his mouth and nose. They intubated. They put him on albuterol and atrovent and then steroids. Cheryl's Father *'Diagnosis:' **Myocardial infarction **Emphysema *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Angus Leighton **Heather Pinkney (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Cath lab Cheryl's father, 84, came into the hospital after having a heart attack. In the ER, they were able to restore sinus rhythm and took him to the cath lab. The cath lab didn't work and he was coding again in the ER. They were unsuccessful and he was pronounced dead at 11:32 PM. His scans showed that he had had emphysema. Ian Lenwick *'Diagnosis:' **Leg laceration **Retroperitoneal hemorrhage *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) **Heather Pinkney (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Tourniquet **REBOA **Laparotomy Ian was injured when a fire at the theatre caused the roof to cave in and trap him. Using his phone, he showed them the cut on his leg, which was seriously bleeding. Ian used rope and a pen to tie off his leg to slow the bleeding. He also complained of stomach pain. He used his phone to show the bruising to Ethan, who said it was a sign of retroperitoneal hemorrhage. After getting him out of the room, Ethan used REBOA in the ambulance to buy him the time. It worked and at the hospital, they rushed him into surgery. Since Campbell wasn't available, Ethan operated himself, with Heather assisting. His kidney, ilium, and celiac artery were torn. They were able to repair the damage. Betsy *'Diagnosis:' **Burns *'Doctors:' **Rollie Guthrie (ER physician) **Malaya Pineda **Noa Kean **Elliot Dixon *'Treatment:' **Fluids **Intubation Betsy, 27, had burns and was given fluids at the theatre. When Elliot went to place a central line, he accidentally got it in the artery instead of the vein. They took her to the hospital, where a hematoma was compressing her airway. They intubated and she stabilized. Amanda Nolan *'Diagnosis:' **Displaced rib *'Doctors:' **Ethan Willis (ER physician) *'Treatment:' **Closed reduction Amanda was injured when some debris fell on her. Ethan examined her and saw a displaced rib. When it compromised her lung function, Ethan said he'd replace it, but she said she'd wait for an OR. However, before they were untrapped, she passed out and he had to replace her rib in the field. Charlotte Piel *'Diagnosis:' **Gun shot wound *'Doctors:' **Leanne Rorish (ER physician) **Will Campbell (surgeon) **Angus Leighton **Mario Savetti *'Treatment:' **Chest tubes **Bilateral thoracotomies Charlotte was shot when she pushed a child out of the way of the shooter. They took her to center stage. They put in bilateral chest tubes and intubated. They did bilateral thoracotomies to try to stop the bleeding. She had a hole in her ventricle. They worked hard, stopping the bleeding, but there was no cardiac activity and she was pronounced dead at 3:14 AM. Notes and Trivia *This episode scored 5.67 million viewers. Gallery Episode Stills 2x04-1.jpg 2x04-2.jpg 2x04-3.jpg 2x04-4.jpg 2x04-5.jpg 2x04-6.jpg 2x04-7.jpg 2x04-8.jpg 2x04-9.jpg 2x04-10.jpg 2x04-11.jpg 2x04-12.jpg 2x04-13.jpg 2x04-14.jpg 2x04-15.jpg 2x04-16.jpg 2x04-17.jpg 2x04-18.jpg 2x04-19.jpg Quotes See Also Category:Episodes Category:S2 Episodes